The Two Hot Messes!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Persephone and Wendy are both having an emotional break downs. They have that one moment were everything is falling apart. All women go through with it. In the trip to the Spa; Wendy and Persephone are both two hotties. They became friends and more like sisters. Check it out! One shot!


**Author's Note:** Okay Happy Merry Christmas Eve! My family don't celebrate Christmas, we celebrate Christmas Eve! So, I wish you Happy Holidays which I know some of you readers don't celebrate Christmas. Hope you have a wonderful day! ^-^ Anyway, I couldn't think of a nice titled for this one-shot but I got the idea when I was writing one of my chapter in Welcome To ToonTown. So, I got the idea of Wendy and Persephone. No, it's **not** yuri (**girlxgirl**). I mean how they met and became friends. And being new mothers you think it's easy... the answered is no. Even if your a goddess. Every woman would have that one moment where they need a break. I think this is perfect. Since, in my story Persephone is well friends with Wendy! This was after the house of House Closed.

**Disclaimer:** Disney **own** Peter Pan. DMinx **own** Persephone and Thanatos. I **own** my Scarlet ;p.

**Warning: Don't like it! Don't post rude comments.** I know my grammar is not the best but I try. Besides, that I'm welcome with comments just don't make them hurtful.

* * *

**In Neverland...**

Early in the morning you love the sun striking up the land with grace and beauty. The magical rainbow appear without no flaw just perfection. The trees dance with the wind in a peaceful grace. The land seemed to be perfect until you hear a loud waves of crying in The Jolly Roger ship. Usually, the ship is always quiet with pirates sleeping after drinking their rum and partying. But, with the new incomer, everything is- well different. The baby cry so loud even the Lost Boys and The Indian Tribe could hear the little bubbled of joy.

James Hook toss and turn trying to sleep, ignoring his little girl's wailing. "_Wahhhhhh_!" Scarlet cried. James hated when children cry. It annoyed the hell out of him. Unlike him, Wendy was fast asleep. She always take care of the baby. She gotten so use to the crying. Lately, she always was tired of waking up in the middle of the night feeding the baby. Then, in the morning she would wake up cleaning their cabin. She was far too tired to wake up.

"_Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!" Scarlet cried even louder. Hook couldn't take it. He got up with bags under his eyes. He look over at Wendy, he shook her.

"Not now, James. I'm sleepy." Wendy mumbled.

James shook her again, "Wendy, love. Feed the baby! I can't take it anymore." James whisper in her ear. Wendy eyes open, giving a childish whine-groan.

Wendy sat up straight, her see-through light-blue nightie show her lovely breasts. Usually, The captain of The Jolly Roger would love to do things with his wife but now he was far too tired. He just want sleep. Wendy stretched her arms wide. She yawned so quietly, rubbing her ears. Wendy put on her baby blue robe heading toward the crib. Scarlet wiggled around crying, "What's wrong, love?" Wendy pick up the baby-ish girl.

Scarlet look at her mother still crying, "Are you hungry?" Wendy cooed at Scarlet. James Hook went back to sleep. Wendy sat down at the rocking chair, Scarlet started to calm down when Wendy began singing softly to her. Scarlet was dressed in a fine white baby outfit. Wendy let her left breast pop out of her nightie feeding Scarlet. Wendy was so tired, she needed a break. Wendy look at the mirror for a moment; messy hair everywhere, her unnoticed bags under her ears, she feels a mess. _'Augh! I look like a desperate house wife!'_

Then, she heard a loud snored from none other then her husband. James Hook snored away sleeping peaceful. Wendy envy her husband, "Sleep. I just want a few minutes of sleep. Wonderful sleep." Wendy thought. She look at Scarlet sleeping away. Wendy knew Scarlet love sleeping in her arms or her fathers. Wendy smiled at Scarlet's chubby creamy skin with her wavy raven black hair. Scarlet rosy cheeks and nose look so cute, with her tiny blush tone lips. Wendy smiled at her daughter. Then a loud snored rang in her ear which cause Scarlet to whimper, again. Wendy glared at her snoring husband.

* * *

**In the Underworld...**

It was the usual, the souls would give a low painful moan. When new arrives come you hear crying, groaning, whining, completing. In Tartarus you hear the most agony groan, crying, whimpering, whining, and moaning. But, that was just the usual in the Underworld. Not until- **"****WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The new godling roar so loud even the demons and souls in Tartarus could hear him. Thanatos smashed the bowls full of smash worms, tossing them on the floor.

**"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Thanatos roared again, and again, and again... hot flaming tears came down from his cheek. He smash his hands on the table on his high chair.

Persephone had her golden hair into a messy bun with pins everywhere with a little bags underneath her eyes. She wore her black nightie which was almost like her black chiton but it wasn't tight and wearing black fuzzy slippers. She rub her head, taking a sip of her cinnamon tea. Her son wailing so loud she couldn't hear her thoughts. She never felt such a mess before. Being a first time mother must have really taken her tolls.

Pain and Panic walk in covering their hears, "What's wrong with him?"

Persephone sighed, "He's teething another tooth." Usually, Hades would put honey on the gums but this time the feeling of honey went away for Thanatos. Nothing seemed to be working. Persephone tried almost everything, she put nectar.. it didn't work. She put some lemon with honey... didn't work. She rub lemon and salt on the gums... it didn't work- in fact! It made it worst. Persephone just gave up. Thanatos is just an oddball! She took another sip of her tea to calm her nerves down.

"Ohhhhhh." Pain and Panic groaned again. They never like it when babies cry. Sometimes they wonder if babies are misery to the world. They bring pain, misery, agony, and annoyance!

Hades puffed up behind the imps, "Whoa! Whoa! What;s with the kid? I could hear him all the way down in Tartarus!" Hades see his beautiful wife looking tired. She was still sexy even when she's a mess- a hot mess, to be corrected.

"He's teething!" Persephone went over opening her son's mouth, "and he bit himself in the tongue, again."

Hades look over seeing the cuts on his son's tongue, "Did you try honey?"

"Yeah," Persephone sighed, "It didn't work."

Hades got nothing, usually that works. Persephone sip her tea, then she smell limestone and fear and burning souls, "Augh! You should take a bath." she said, she began feeling sick. Her stomach making an odd twist.

"Still having the after feeling?" Hades asked.

"Yeah." Persephone hold her nose, ignoring her son's wailing, "Take a shower!" She felt nauseous and dizzy.

"Fi-uhne!" Hades rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he takes a shower. He always end up going in Tartarus to check on something. He loves showers, don't get him wrong. It's just so annoying! Trying to remove all the nasty smell and limestone and smoke.

Before he was about to go to his room, they hear a '**_Crack, Crunch_**' sound in the air. Everyone turn over to Thanatos. His eyes began to water, his lips began wiggling, his nose started to come out gunk- everyone face turn pale.

"Oh, no," Pain and Panic covered their ears. They know what's gonna happen! Persephone and Hades stood seeing their son, they felt something gonna happened then-

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Thanatos roared so loud this time the Underworld shook, Persephone's cup of tea crack into a million pieces. They all covered their ears. Pain and Panic hide underneath Persephone's nightie covering their ears.

No later, Thanatos started to cry normally, he gasp for air and started to cough, "Geez, Holy Nyx!" Hades drop down his hands, he couldn't believe the Underworld shook like this before, "I bet you even Rhea heard that!"

Persephone pick up the broken cup, "I think he bitten in his tongue." She went to check on Thanatos' mouth. She saw his gum bleeding and it was a deep cut. She put honey on it. Thanatos felt a little better.

"That will keep him busy." Persephone said, seeing her son whimpering quietly.  
The imps came out of her nightie still covering their ears, "Is it over?" Pain yelled.

"What?" Panic yelled not hearing a word from his best friend.

"_I said is it over_!" Pain shouted even louder.

"**WHAT**!?" Panic yelled in confusion.

" **I said**! Is it-" Hades grab both of them by the neck, "Can you guy shut up!" Hades hissed, his flames turned red, "Before I have to burn you guys to the next-** JULY!**" Hades yelled.

Thanatos began giggling seeing his father. Persephone smiled happily seeing her son stop crying. Hades' flames drop down into his normal color, he smirk at his son, "You like that?" Thanatos bounce happily.

"Well," Hades drop the imps down, "You'll like this!" He roast the imps with his full blast of flames. Thanatos clapped happily, laughing at the imps pain.

Persephone would stop Hades from torturing the imps but this time she let him. It helps Thanatos to be cheerful instead of wailing all the time. The imps' body were burnt to a crisp. It hurts to move their body parts.  
Thanatos laughs happily, "See! He just needed some imps' agony." Hades give his wife his famous smirk.

"I guess." Persephone shrug, feeling nauseous still.

"Seph are you okay?" Hades was consider about his wife. Usually, she would find him sexy when his is all fatherly. Now she is acting soo weird.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Than kept me awake all night." Persephone said rubbing her neck, "I just need some sleep." She walk over to their mast bedroom. Hades bite his bottom lip. Maybe he could do something for his wife.

* * *

**In Neverland...**

Wendy went up and down on the ship. She was cleaning the cabin from all the dusts, dirt, and baby vomit. She was cleaning her family's clothes and bedsheets. Smee tried to help her but Hook needed him to find Peter Pan. So, Wendy was all alone with Scarlet on the ship. Of course, her husband and the rest of the pirates went to find the boy. She had time to clean the whole cabin. Usually, Smee would clean the room but she wants to help. It's more being a wife. She always have to change Scarlet's pampers or when Scarlet cries for her mother's attention. Wendy couldn't believe how much things she had to do. Not only she had to take care of Scarlet and clean the Cabin. She have to get the net full of fish. She sighed, seeing the net wiggling. Lately, she feels she been the only one doing the work around here.

Scarlet watch her mother at awe, seeing her mother is a powerful woman with grace. She stare at her mother's strength when she pulled the net full of fish. Wendy needed Smee help and bad! It's not like James wouldn't do anything- he would help clean the baby. Now James let Wendy do the work. Since, his main goal is finding Peter Pan. Wendy was finished with the cleaning and the fishes. She just needed to sew her husband ripped coat which Peter pan cut through. Wendy was sweating and she felt disgustingly filthy with the smell of fish and cover with dust and dirt- oh and let's not forget baby's vomit.

Peter Pan flew by the ship with Tinkerbell. They always do that when Captain Hook is always looking for them. Peter Pan always do it, to check up on his Wendy. He cares for her deeply. He wants to make sure she is happy. He flew above the ship hiding behind the large flag. He spotted Wendy sewing his enemy clothes. She looks terrible, "Look Tink!" He says to his best friend. The fairy saw Wendy trying hard not to fall asleep.

"You think Hook made her do this!" Peter Pan said to the fairy.  
Tinkerbell tinkled at him.

"Maybe. Let's check on her." Peter Pan flew down seeing Wendy folding the clothes.

"Hey, Wendy!" Peter Pan chirped out loud. Wendy jump screaming, dropping the pile of clothes on the floor.  
Scarlet began to cry again.

Wendy stop seeing Peter Pan and Tinkerbell in front of her, "Oh! Thank goodness, it wasn't Hook." Wendy put her hand on her chest trying to slow down her heart beat racing fast.

"Sorry, Wendy." Peter Pan said, Wendy saw all the clothes on the floor.

"Awe, Peter!" Wendy pick up the clean clothes covered in dirt, "I just washed these." Wendy's eyes began to watered. She went over to Scarlet trying to calm her down.

Peter Pan felt bad, "Here let me help." he pick up the clothes. Wendy wipe her tears off.

"No, it's fine. I'll clean it up, again." Wendy finally calm Scarlet down.

Tinkerbell felt bad, she whispered in Peter's ear, "Huh, Uh! You don't say! That would be great." Peter Pan smiled widely, he pushed Wendy on the Captain's chair, "Have a seat."

"What? Why?" Wendy asked, holding her Scarlet.

"Tinkerbell. Is gonna clean these for you." Peter Pan smiled while Tinkerbell wave her little wand making the clothes clean and sparkling. They folded all nice and neat.

"Tinkerbell, you didn't have to do that." Wendy said, feeling awful. Tinkerbell just give her smile and a kiss on the cheek. Wendy giggled smiling at the fairy. Somehow they became like sisters.

"Wendy, we feel bad for making a mess. Besides, Tinkerbell thinks you need a break." Peter Pan said. Wendy smiled at them brightly.

"Awe, you two are always sweet." Wendy awed, "I just wished I could repay you."

"No need. You can just relax." Peter Pan said, "Besides, me and Tink have to go. Before that mad Captain will find us!" Tinkerbell nodded. They flew away.

Wendy sighed, "Well, at least I finished with the clothes. Oh no." Wendy groaned remembering she had to polish Hook's boots and hooks. She almost forgot to clean the floor. She sighed, "I just need a break!" Then, she have to wash Scarlet. Then, Scarlet vomit on Wendy's dress. _'Now I have to wash my dress_...** AGAIN!'**

* * *

**In the Underworld...**

Persephone was a mess- a hot mess. She cleaned the Underworld. She didn't have troubled using her powers to clean. What annoyed her was the imps, her husband, and that stupid three-headed dog would always make a huge mess. Every second she sees mud, limestone, strolls everywhere. Oh, and toys from her fire-started. She hated cleaning after them. She would let them clean but it took them_ forever_ to let them have that this-place-needed-to-be-clean feeling. Of course, Persephone would let her husband off since he overwork himself. Now she have three freakin' jobs! One being the Goddess of Life. Two being an Underworld Wife. Three being a mother! Her husband just work and help out with Thanatos. Persephone went to the master bedroom, cleaning the place from Hades' smelly chiton. She saw the tub filled with disgusting limestone and dark water from the smoke and Fates know what! She used her powers to clean the mess.

When she put on her dress. She saw Thanatos crying. The Goddess of Life pick up her bubbled of '_joy'_. They went over the main room, seeing bunch and bunch of toys everywhere and scrolls. Then, fast food junk on the floor from Hades and his minions. The Sirens' Sisters would help clean the mess up but they are too busy doing Persephone's task. Persephone know Hades is a clean freak but with him behind work.. it's impossible to clean. Persephone pitch her nose in annoyance- then all of sudden, "**Blawh!**" Thanatos vomit on her favorite black chiton!

"Augh! Than!" Persephone whined. She used her powers to clean the main room. Thanatos laughs seeing his angry mom. Persephone saw the big spot of vomit. She groaned in mix of anger and depression.

Hades walk in, "Hey, Seph." Hades was about to kiss his wife until he saw a large vomit stain on her, "You got something right there."

"I KNOW!" she snapped. She wanted to cry, "Here! Take care of him for me!" She handed Thanatos to him, "I'm going to take a shower and please change him." Persephone walk back to the master bedroom feeling upset and terrible.

Hades hold Thanatos, "okay, buddy. You wanna watch your old man change ya!" Thanatos smiled showing his first few teeth, "Yeah." Thanatos pointed where his mom was, "Yeah, I know. She just needs a break." Hades smirk, he got something special for her.

* * *

**In Neverland...**

Wendy was in the tub taking a bath with her baby girl Scarlet. The bath is filled with bubbles and rose pedals. She smiled happily at her little girl when she started to splash and giggles. Wendy patted her daughter's hair with a wet napkin. Wendy felt a little better from the bath. Scarlet smiled widen showing her baby teeth with pride. Wendy kissed her little girl on the forehead, "My little Scarlet. i love you so much." Wendy cooed. Scarlet giggles loudly. Wendy slowly poured clean water on Scarlet's head. Wendy loves her family it's just she wished she could just have sometime to relax. Scarlet always made her filled with joy and happiness but she felt she need time for herself. Come to think of it.. James haven't spend time with their daughter.

Wendy thought about her lack of husband not spending as much time with Scarlet as he should. She put Scarlet in a little white dress. She saw the sky still morning. She groan knowing her day would be long. Scarlet shook her rattled. Wendy finished changing her outfit. Wendy knew she was done with her chores. She just needed to get her clean dress dried. The young female look over seeing an odd golden ticket or card on James' table. She holds her daughter in one arm letting her baby girl sitting on her child bearing hips. Wendy walk over seeing a golden card from Tinkerbell with golden letters.  
"_'To Wendy'_" Wendy read it out loud. She open the card seeing a golden ticket with pretty golden colors. Scarlet awed at the shiny colors, "'Feeling tired, bored, unhappy?'' Wendy read the card, "Of course, I am. 'Well, here is a place for you. A spa with never ending relaxation; with messages, fine bath, and shower...'" Wendy awed at the card, it was the famous **_Disney Golden Beauty Spa_ **for the most beautiful princesses, goddesses, and richest women! Wendy awed at the idea. She know Hook wasn't rich- well he is. He have famous riches with millions of gold in the bank. In the Villains Bank! Wendy would never asked James for money, she felt awful. She wasn't a gold-digger always asking for money when she's bored. Wendy read the ticket seeing that she have the pass to go!

She smiled brightly, "Ohh, Scarlet! Mommy's going to the spa!" Scarlet just giggles, shaking her rattled. Wendy smiled. When she went to get her dress, Scarlet sat in her high chair. Wendy went to put her dress away, she heard her husband and the pirates coming closer, "I can't wait to tell him."

When James and the pirates came up over joy of finding another piled of treasure from the Mermaid Lagoon. They would celebrate. Of course, the pirates were covered in mud and seaweed. Unlike James, who's boots were covered in such filth! It messed with the cleaned floor Wendy had scrub for hours! Smee, saw the clean floor, "Oh dear." He toss his dirty sandals in the ocean and found his other clean pair.

"Um, Captain!" Smee began feeling nervous, seeing his captain's boots covered in mud and seaweed walking around making a huge mess, "um. Captain!"

James Hook began walking over to Scarlet, "Hey, Scarlet. Look what daddy bring you." Hook pleased a golden chain he found in the treasure chest. Scarlet giggles happily seeing her father. The pirates awed at the little girl.

"Captain?" Smee called out again. The other pirates began making a huge mess and put the filthy treasure chest in the middle of the floor that was cleaned.

James rolled his eyes, "What is it, Smee?! What could be soo important, that you ruined my father and daughter moment!? **WHAT!?**" Hook finally yelled at Smee. The pirates snickered at Smee.

Smee wiggled his legs in fright, "Captain... it's..just.. that...you...made...a.."- A loud bang fell on the floor. Hook and Smee saw Wendy drop a empty bucket on the floor. She stared in shock at the floor.

James Hook smirk at his sexy wife, "Wendy!" He smiled happily, he went over to give Wendy a kiss on the cheek. She stood stunned at the messy pirates and her husband and-and the floor! Those long hours in the morning scrubbing the floor off every dirt. She look over at Smee all clean giving I-try-to-tell-them look.

"Wendy!" the pirates cheered holding their glass filled with rum up in the saw them covered with dirt and seaweed.

"My beauty, how was your morning?" James asked her. Wendy didn't respond.

"It-it wass..." She was too stunned to see the mess on the ship. She saw the chest covered in mud making a mess out of her floor!

"Captain! I think you should tell Wendy about the chest!" Smee burst out.

The Captain smiled brightly, "Of course. My Wendy! Me and the men found a chest filled with gold and jewels like the usual." James walk up stairs letting the mud spread.

Wendy saw the mud spreading, "Tonight! After the Villains' Meeting, we CELEBRATE!" James Hook chirped out loud. The pirates cheered out loud in joy. They started making a huge mess on the floor. Wendy saw her husband walking downstairs toward her. He look on the floor and frowned.

Wendy saw him tilt his head, "Wendy? I thought you said you would clean this place up." James use his finger to get the mud off. Wendy mouth drop like she was slapped in the face, "It's alright love. If you were reading." James give a pity smile at her. James continued to walk toward the other pirates.

"Oh, Wendy! Would you mind fixing my coat, I sort of ripped it." James turned his head over seeing his wife's eyes began to watered, "Oh, Wendy! I'm not mad if you didn't cleaned." Those words made Wendy snap. She cried out loud.

Everyone paused for a moment. Smee knew she would snap. he had that feeling. James stood paled, "Wendy, what's wrong?"

Wendy just cried she went inside the cabin locking the door. James pound on the door, "Wendy? Wendy? Come on, love. Talk to me!" Smee hold Scarlet who was staring at her parents.

The door opened, James saw Wendy covered in tears, "Oh, Hook!" she cried, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why!" She cried, she slowly sat on the floor not having the strength to stand, "Why?" She cried so hard. Wendy never knew she would have an emotional break down.

"Dear?" Hook got down on her level holding her, "What's wrong?"

Wendy just cried louder, "Why?" James wiped her eyes, "I... cleaned... I caught some fishes," Wendy cried those words it was hard to talk normal, "I-I-I washed our clothes! I-I-I-I pol-ish your things... I kept the ship all clean for you!" Wendy cried even louder, Hook notice the floor all covered in mud and seaweed. It wasn't from the ship, it was him and his crew.

"I... scrub the floor... for HOURS!" She mumbled a few words in tears, letting the last word in cries. She wipe her eyes, "I did this all morning! I'm soo tired! Why? Why? Why you would say something like that?" Wendy cried on Hook's shoulder.

James hug his wife. He turn over his head seeing his crew, "You better cleaned this! Now" he mouthed those words. The pirates began getting the buckets and water and soap. "I'm sorry, my beauty!" James hug his wife tight, "I didn't know. I was foolish to say those words. You did enough for today."

"I have to clean it all up!" Wendy mumbled. James rub her back.

"No. You don't have too! The crew is cleaning it up, right!" James said out loud. Wendy look up seeing the crew rushing to clean.

"Right, Sir! Yes, Miss Wendy!" the crew said all at once. Wendy wipe her tears.

"But-but-" Captain Hook stop his wife, "Wendy, your tired. You need your rest. From all of this. Please, don't over do it. I don't want to see you like this."Wendy hug her husband tight.

"James, I'm soo tired. I just want to relax." Wendy whispered in his ear.

"Then, relax. I want you to be fine. You need your rest." James kissed her on the forehead. Wendy sniffed, she smelled her captain's colon. She holds the ticket in her hands.

"James?" Wendy asked seeing her husband looking at her, "I got a ticket to a spa. I was wondering can I go?" James saw the golden ticket to a spa.

"Of course, you can. Tomorrow early in the morning I'll drop you off." James said in approval.

Wendy got up with Hook, "But, James it's today!"

"Today!?" Hook stood in shock reading the appointment, "but, Wendy, I have a meeting to go too! Who would take care of Scarlet!?"

Wendy sighed in disappointment, "James, you can take care of her!"

"What!?"

"James, I always take care of her. You never had any father and daughter time. I want you to get to know her, too. Not just me." Wendy said, feeling tired. She needs that spa and she won't lose this round.

"Wendy, I'm the Captain of the ship! And might I recall you! I'm a villain!" James began, "I don't want other villains seeing me with a baby like a softy!" the crew paused in shock at their Captain. They made a quiet, 'ohhed' and 'uh-oh' comments

Wendy stood in shock, "So, that's you why you wouldn't tell them about me!" She felt so hurt. She doesn't need any more emotions going on.

"Wendy, now your just putting words in my mouth. I did-" Wendy cut him off began to cry, "Hook! I am in this emotional state. I'm tired! I just asked you to let me go to the Spa and take care of Scarlet. Is that too much to asked! I do all this for you! I love you sooo much. The heroes told me I was a fool. I given up my stupid titled as a silly heroine... for you. And-and you couldn't even tell your villains your married with me! Because, I'm an ex heroine!? Or did you tell them you married a harlot!" Wendy cried, tears came down her cheek.

James stood quiet seeing his wife a mess- no a beautiful mess. He corrected himself. he adore his wife pride and strength but she was right. No matter how much he argues with her. She would win this one. He saw her face she was tired, her hair in a messy bun. She just wanted a break- a few minutes to relax. "Alright." James said, Wendy look at him with adore.

"Really?" Wendy eyes lit up in joy.

"Of course, I haven't been fair with you." Hook said hugging her, "i want you to be happy. I'll take you to the Spa."

"And you'll spend time with Scarlet." Wendy asked.

"Of course." Wendy kisses James in the mouth full of joy.

"Oh Hook!" She kisses him, "I love you, soo much. I have to get ready!" She went in the cabin filled with joy. James smiled at his wife. The crewed awed at the couple.

"Alright, back to work. Ya crazy bums!" James said. the began to clean

* * *

**In the Underworld...**

Persephone took a long bath which she hope her stress levels went down. She put on a new chiton which was a dark color chiton with a nice shade of black. She put on her cherry red lip-stick on/ She smiled at the mirror, "I could do better." She notice she look beautiful but not her normal beautiful. She felt she feels mortal beautiful. She needs to sleep and rest her body.

She walk out of of her master bedroom. She head to the main room. Her hands drop to the floor seeing the main room covered with the same junk after a few minutes! She saw Hades covered by a piled of scrolls looking for a certain scroll. Thanatos toss his toys around with flames on the floor. The imps made a huge mess full of junk.

"What body you have?" Panic asked seeing his twin reading the magazine.

"I have a pear shape!" Pain smiled happily!

"I have a board shape!"Panic frowned.

Persephone couldn't believe the mess, "HAAAADDDDDDEEEEESSSS!" she screamed!

"I'm here!" Hades stick his hand out.

"Hades, what's with the mess!" Persephone yelled.

"Oh, I don't know." Hades shrug reading one of the scrolls, "Nope. Where is it?!" Hades digs in the big pile of scrolls.

Persephone's hair turned into golden flames, "HADES!"

Hades look up at his wife, "What!?" He saw his wife in rage. "What's wrong my sweet siren!?" he asked.

"I just cleaned this place up!" Persephone felt like pulling her hair, "Why can't you guys clean this place up?!"

Hades saw his wife breaking down. She began to cry sitting in one of the chairs she made it appear with orbs. Hades frowned, "Seph, I'm sorry!" She covered her face crying.

"Oh, my sweet little siren. Look! I'll clean this place up and take care of the brat." Hades appear a ticket with a snap of his fingers. Persephone lift her head up holding the ticket in confusion.

"What? you want to go to a spa?" She asked.

"Of course. You been stressed out. I don't want my Seph-kins feeling depress." Hades said hugging his girl.

"Ohhhh, Hades!" She kisses him on the mouth, "I gotta get ready! Oh, promise me you'll keep the place clean and," she look at Thanatos who was burning flames, "Thanny clean."

"Cross my heart and hope-" Hades paused, "Well, you know I will." Persephone kissed him one more time. She went back to their room.

"um, how are you gonna take care of this place and Thanatos if you have a meeting, my rottenness?" Panic asked.

"Oh, I'm not taking care of it. You guys are. Now here! I want this place clean." Hades threatened handing them two brooms. He went to Thanatos' room.

* * *

**In Neverland...**

"Your gonna do what, Sir!?" Smee said in shock.

"You heard me!" Captain Hook fix Scarlet's new necklace, "I want you to take care of Scarlet for me!"

"But, captain. I have to watch for Peter Pan!" Smee said, explaining his part.

"Just do both! I'll doubt the boy will come. Besides, I'll be back as soon as possible." James Hook fix his coat.

"If you say so, sir. But, don't you want to have some time with your daughter?"

"Of course, I do!" Hook said in a heart beat, "I love my daughter. But, I don't want to feel soft bring her to the meeting. besides, the villains doesn't know I have a child. They all think I married a harlot with a cold heart for revenge of killing Peter Pan." Hook explain it to Smee.

"You lie to them!?" Hook just shrugs.

"but sir-"Hook covered Smee's mouth, "Shut it! I don't want Wendy to hear. Now do as your told!" James hissed Smee. Smee nodded. Wendy came up looking lovely.

"Wendy!" James open his arms to hug her, "Are you ready love?"

"Yes!" Wendy kiss him on the lips. The Captain began stirring the ship as it head out of Neverland.

* * *

**In the Disney Golden Beauty Spa...**

It was like the Disney castle but more Spa like. It was made of magical materials. Everyone who's everyone knows about this place. When you mean everyone you mean heroes, heroine, and rich people and goddesses. of course, there was a side of villains and villainess. Usually, they come at night and have their own special side of the spa. The famous Disney Princesses and Princes and Heroes and their wives left in separated rooms of males and females. It's only to give much respect to each other.

"Ohhh. Ahh!" Jasmin moaned relaxing in the hot spa bath with the other princesses, "this is what I needed!" She loved the warm watered. Everyone female was naked.

"You said it sister." Snow White lay in the same tub with cumbers covering her eyes like Aurora and Cinderella.

"I need this." Jessica Rabbit said sitting in a tub filled with mud.

"I heard this is healthy for your skin!" Ariel said swimming around the pool filled with mineral water.

"This is perfection!" Cinderella smiled happily.

"Oh no!" Princess Kida read the Realie Weekly, "Looks like there is going to be a new princess!"

"What!?" All the girls stood in shock.

Belle continued to read where Kida read, "Yup! They said she is hip and new. She is the taste of the new Disney Magic!"

"But-but," Snow White sighed, "We have enough princesses!"

"Well, not in one with colored." Showing the new princess called Tiana.

"Ohhhhhh." Every princess look at each other. Yes, they knew Jasmin was the dark one but she's Arabian not African-American.

Kida continued to read with Belle, "Well, it won't be soo bad."

"Yes, I supposed." Snow White sighed.

"Well, it's not that bad. I mean it's better then being forgotten by," Giselle leaned over and whisper the words, "Anime Girls." The princess groaned.

"Those are just boob bouncing freaks for men!" Jasmin said rolling her eyes. She remembered seeing Aladdin watching one of the Anime shows.

"Not to mention their curvy figure!" Jessica Rabbit said, "I don't even have that!"

"Augh, and their huge breasts and bottom." Aurora spoke, " They have figure that it's impossible."

"Um, they got their bottom from realies!" Belle corrected it, "They are the closest thing to realies."

"We do too!" Snow White said, "Look at us!"

"Anime is just more for realies who are into realizism-ish!" Jasmin commented, "Have your husband ever seen it!?"

"Oh, my did!?" Kida said rolling her eyes at the massive tights one tribe woman had in one anime show, "Let's just say he thought it was lovely."

"I found it silly if you ask me!" Cinderella spoke, "We are the best. I mean everyone knows about us!"

"True."

"Besides," Meg sat in the bath, "like there is a women with a curvy bodies like that!" Meg fix her head in the bun.

"True! The closest was Holli Would!" Snow said making Jessica Rabbit groan in agony.

"Don't bring her up that wannabe ton of doodle!"

"Well, she's a doodle but some considered her a toon now!"

"She just wishes." Jessica Rabbit rolled her eyes.

"You and her are pretty much matched up!" Aurora said.

"She is still a doodle." Jessica rabbit said, "She tries to steal my honey-bunny one time."

The princesses gasps in shock, "No?"

"Yes." Jessica continued, "it was in the Toons Awards one time. Me and Roger went to see who won. Hoping it was Roger but Mickey Mouse won. Anyway, Holli Would came by talking to Roger and I went to get a cocktail. She drunken him and they end up playing patty cake in the limo! My poor Roger drunk and she drugged him with Toon Meth!"

"Oh my goodness!" The girls put their hand on their mouth in shock.

Jessica Rabbit sighed, "That evil villain! She ruined everything. I mean I did patty cake with a realie because for my Roger but she did it to tick me off!"

"At least. She's gone! Back in Cool World." Giselle said in a nervous tone.

"I hope she stays there, too!" Jessica Rabbit huffed crossing her arms.

"Ouch." Jasmin said, "Well, at least you guys are fine."

* * *

**On the man side of the Spa...**

Every male had a towel around themselves from the waist down.

"So, Aladdin! Did your wife caught with those Anime Magazine of the latest hot chicks?" Prince Adam asked shaving his 5'o clock shadow.

"Ha! You wish!" Aladdin lay in the hot tub, "But man those girls are hot!"

"Hey, you got your wife!" Charming said putting on colon, "She's more good looking then Snow White."

"Hey!?" Charming I shot a glare, "I'm happy with her. I just wish she updated her hair."

"HA!" Charming II laughs, "My Cinderella is perfect!"

"Please," Aladdin mumbled, "out of you two wives- Jessica Rabbit wins!"

The men both sighed at the fine toon's body, "Well, I like Holli Would!" Hercules said shaving his bread he grew a while.

"Look at him!" Prince Philip joked, "Now you like a doodle?"

"No," Hercules continued to shave, "I just like things to be proportioned. if you notice Jessica's upper body doesn't match her lower body."

Aladdin took out a magazine filled with their wives, "Hmm, your right!?"

"Told ya." Hercules said. The princes look at Holli Would's body comparing to Jessica Rabbit.

"Huh?" Prince Eric look closely, "They are hot."

"Well, they are the only ones considered 'hot'!" Aladdin rolled his eyes, "I think there should be Brazilian princess!"

"Well, a new Princess is coming called Tiana!" Prince Eric explain, "She have a bottom."

"I'm happy with my wife!" Charming I said, "It was the best thing ever."

Aladdin got the playboy realie magazine, "Whoa! Come to papa!" He saw the latest hot females.  
Many Princes and heroes surrounded at the magazine giving dog whistled.

"I like that one!" Hercules point at the one wearing at sexy warrior outfit.

"Ohh, this one is cute!" Prince Eric saw a mermaid with her top showing licking her lips sexually.

"Damn! That one is cute!" Prince Adam gawked at one women laying down on a bed with her legs open.

Aladdin flip the next page which show a dark women with long legs with a toning body. Her body was perfection. the right curves and breasts. Aladdin whistled at the woman wearing a g-string while giving that bitch-I-got-you look. "Whoa!" They gawked at the woman.

"I love her breasts!" Charming I bite his finger wishing he could've have that.

"Then, a loud knock came from the door. Aladdin quickly toss the magazine toward his clothes. Many men went back to where they were.

"So... Yeah?" Hercules finished shaving. They pretended to have a good conversation.

A large man walk in, "You guys can move to the steam room, now. it's open." Many of the princes nodded. The large man raise an eyebrow seeing many of the princes having a boner. Prince Adam towel drop to the floor. The man shook his head hoping he did not see that! "Weirdos!" he mumbled walking out of the room.

Many sighed, "We are so lucky!" Hercules said, "Let's finished this." Aladdin began to walk with his magazine all naked forgetting to bring his towel. Hercules got his towel and whip with Aladdin's butt.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Aladdin said snatching his towel. Everyone laughs out loud.

* * *

**On the Front of the Spa Entrance...**

Wendy and Persephone was their at the same time. The two look at each other for a moment. They walk up in the counter, "Oh I have an appointment!" Wendy said.

The woman in white chew her gum openly, "Yeah. So, does everyone else?" She pointed at the empty seat. Wendy sat at the empty seat. She stood quiet.

Persephone saw the young woman sitting on the chair quietly. She peak open seeing the woman in white ripped the appointment ticket, throwing it in the trash. Her mouths open in shock. "Can I help you?" the women in white with a long nose said.

"I have an appointment." Persephone said, handing them the ticket. The lady type a few things in the computer.

"Okay, you may go in." The lady in white said. Persephone was about to go in until she saw the woman wearing her dark-blue dress waiting there.

"Can I bring her with me?" Persephone pointed at Wendy. Wendy look in shock at the beautiful blond.

"What?" the lady in white said in confusion.

"You heard me," Persephone said in a firm tone, "I mean she was here at the same time."

"Well, she didn't have her ticket." The other girl said chewing her gum.

"Yes, I did! I given it to you!" Wendy said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't have it! She's insane." The woman chewing bubble gum said, "I think we should kick her out. I mean look at her so ugly and lame."

"What!?" Wendy face turned paled.

Persephone wasn't gonna let that happened, "Oh, You mean the ticket I just saw you ripped and throw it in the trash!"

"Your crazy!" The woman said then looking at Wendy, "Your stupid!"

"Beth! Shut up, this is Persephone. Goddess of Life married to Hades!" The manger said pulling Beth's arm, "Now where is the ripped ticket."

Beth pointed at the ticket, "There." The blond one got the ticket, "I'm sorry, Beth is stupid." Beth rolled her eyes.

Wendy couldn't believe it, "I couldn't believe it!"

"I'm sorry!" The manger said, "Beth, your fired! As for you two. You guys get everything free and I mean everything free! Just say it and we will do it. Here is the Golden Spa card for the whole card of the life time!" The manger handed them. The woman Beth walked away in rage.

"Oh wow!" Wendy stood at awe at the card.

Persephone smiled in approval, "Thank you."

The two walk in the spa. They walk in the locker room putting their clothes in the their own golden locker room. Wendy smiled happily unbuttoning her dress, "Your sure are happy!" The one called Persephone said.

"Yeah," Wendy took off her dress, "Thank you."

"For what?" Persephone wrap the towel around herself.

"For the ticket thing!" Wendy smiled softly wrapping the towel around herself.

"Oh," Persephone didn't know what to say, "I just did it because she annoyed me."

"Either way thank you." Wendy said proudly, Persephone give a big smile. They walk to the next room. A large spa bath was in the middle of the room. The two took of their towels showing their sexy figure. Persephone had that Brazilian body not even Jessica Rabbit have that. Wendy have more of sexy curve lovely and perfect, it was like a curvy Spanish woman's figure better then Holli Would's body. The two sat in the large spa bath and had menus from the same waiter.

"By the way my name is Persephone." Persephone said to Wendy who was reading the menu.

"My name is Wendy." Wendy said, reading the drinks.

"Have we met before!?" Persephone asked.

"I think we have." Wendy said trying to remember.

"Where?"

"I do not remember."

"Which one your gonna get?" Persephone asked.

"I want the Long Island Ice Tea." Wendy said, "You?"

"The usual Pomtini." Persephone said.  
They ordered their drinks. No later they bother began laughing and talking like best friends.

"Really?" Persephone stood in shock drinking her drink.

"Yes, me and my husband always do it that way." Wendy giggles, "You?" Wendy drink her Ice Tea.

"Well, it's different," Persephone giggles, "He always on top but I take over."

"Right!? What's with men wanting us to take over." Wendy took a sip of her drink.

Persephone giggles, "I know! Geez, and he likes it when I," she whisper the rest in Wendy's ear.

"Oh, wow!" Wendy stood giggling, "My husband like it when I'm..." she whispered the rest in Persephone's ear.

"Ohhh, I see your a little freak!" The Goddess of Life giggles.

They laugh together at the joke, "Well, I can be." Wendy winked. They laugh again...

* * *

**The Villains Meeting in the Underworld...**

Hades had a special room for the meeting. Many arrived on time. Maleficent had her seat formed. Jafar had his seat formed. Dr. Facilier the new comer sat on his own seat. Captain Hook sat next to Grimhilde and Scar. Many sat were they usual seat in their own spot like Maleficent's dark castle.

"Alright!" Hades said sitting on his throne, "Let the meeting start."

Maleficent began with her usual lecture. Captain James Hook listened to the witch fairy while he felt Grimhilde wrapping her arms around his. Ever since, she found out he was rich and was married to a poor pathetic harlot. Grimhilde knew Hook needed her. She means why else he married a harlot and get so much money out of the blue. Of course, they broke up into the worst break up ever! Hook never wanted the Queen to be with him just for the fun of it. James pulled away making Grimhilde think he's playing hard to get.

The meeting went on when it became Gaston turned...

* * *

**At the Spa...**

Wendy and Persephone took all the spa's specials. Wendy needed some messaging for her painful back. One woman look at her face, "You have such a lovely face. I love your cheek bones unlike the princesses." The lady add a special cream on Wendy's face and Persephone's, "Here. this is for some of your face. Too make you guys look even younger."

"I look old." Wendy cried.

"No-no, you look like your in your sixteen!" The lady to both of the girls.

The two girls look at each other, "Well, we technically are!"

"What!" The woman said in shock, "You guys are so beautiful! I mean look at that figure!"

"Thanks," they said laying on the long stand waiting for their manicure and pedicure.

* * *

**At the meeting...**

The meeting was boring, Hades was trying not to fallen asleep. "So,I think I'll use this to stop the jungle man!" Clayton said holding a new gun.

Captain Hook look at his clock seeing five minutes passed, "This will take forever." He rub his neck seeing it was Prince John's turn!

Grimhilde hold his hand, batting her eyes at him. James pulled away. What does this woman want!? Hook shook his head.

Cruella and Ursula look at each other seeing the two. They rolled their eyes at their no and off relationship. They knew Hook didn't ask her out again ever since he said he was married to a harlot. They assume his wife was ugly and less attractable to give Grimhilde some pity to the pirate. They even remember when Hook used Wendy and that poor random little baby girl to pretend to be his wife at club! Hook said Wendy was just a tool to get Peter pan and make Grimhilde jealous.

* * *

In the Spa...

"Oh my god!" Wendy look her face seeing everything back to normal, "Finally, i had my face back to normal. I was sick of bags under my eyes!"

"You got that right!" Persephone said looking at the mirror.

"How was your Virginity Renewal Treatment?" Wendy asked since she couldn't go because of her being mortal.

Persephone just shrug, "It was okay. Hera always do it to feel young. I am young!" Persephone had this special glow around her. Wendy was finished with her Crystal Mineral Water bath, she feels her skin softer then before.

"You wanna go to the steam room?" Persephone said. Wendy nodded, "Then, to the messaging room!"

They walked together inside the steam room."Now this what I need," Wendy sighed in love with the place.

"Why you came here?"

"Isn't obvious?"

"Most princesses come here to feel young and beautiful."

"I had an emotional break down!" Wendy explain, "Today wasn't the day for being a wife or a mother. I was too tired and upset."

"Same here. But, I have a son."

"Well, at least we have time to relax." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, so how old is your daughter?"

"Um... like two years old" Wendy knew her Scarlet is seven years old. But, being in Neverland Scarlet couldn't talk right or do things right since she's in Neverland. Never to grow up always young. Wendy knew her daughter didn't grew. Of course Scarlet was younger then she was suppose to be... and her talk ability was hard. Scarlet stilled act like a baby girl.

"Wow!" Persephone stood at awe, "My son is almost five months old."

"A new mom?" Persephone nodded.

"You'll get use to it."

"Yeah." They walk going into the messaging room. They got two strong muscular men. Wendy and Persephone found out the two are a couple. Pablo and Miguel.

"Awe, no way!" Pablo said adore at the Wendy's soft skin while messaging her back, " Sweetie, I had that done long ago and I never had such perfect skin, right Miguel!"

Miguel nodded, messaging Persephone's back, "Right, see we been trying to have that lovely skin."

"You could always put baby oil!" Wendy said.

"I think we'll try it." Pablo said adding oil on Wendy's back.

"So, when pregnancy did you have any stretch marks?" Persephone asked Wendy.

"Truth be told I never had none of that! I only craved for food and get emotional." Wendy explain, "You?"

"Nope. I had the same problem food cravings and feeling emotional!"

The two guys gasp in shock, "You guys are mothers!?" Miguel cried in shock.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but you guys are too perfect to have a body and babies!" Pablo said in his honest opinion, "Did you do surgery?"

"Nope." The two answered, "We are all natural!"

"Oh my goodness," Miguel put his hand on his chest, "You guys don't have baby fat and stretch marks!"

"Sweetie, come down." Pablo said, "Remember our baby's mama. Breath in and out!"

"It's just so upsetting! I'm fat. The baby's mama is fat. Our baby will be fat!" Miguel felt all teary.

"Your not fat. Your muscular!" Wendy said, "I met fat men in my life and your not even close to it!"

"Yeah, my brother is a fatass!" Persephone said, "Your nothing compare to him."

"See honey!" Pablo said, "It's nothing to get mad about it."

Miguel drank some of his water, "Alright. You guys are right. I'm just scared of our baby."

"First time!" Wendy asked.

"Yes!" They said messaging their customers.

"You'll do fine! Once that baby is in your hands you'll never wanted the baby to let go." Wendy said in a happily tone.

"Thank you for the advice!" Miguel said in a happy tone, "If only you were one of the princesses. They are soo stuck up!"

"Really?" Persephone said in shock.

"Yup, when we told them we are a couple. They just ignore us!" Pablo said, "I was like HOW RUDE! Even that bitchy Snow White and oh Miss-beautiful-I'm-better-then-Holli-Would, Jessica Rabbit!"

"Augh!" Wendy never like Snow white's happy sweet two face attitude.

"Did you know Roger Rabbit cheated on Jessica when he found out she cheated on him with a realie!" Miguel whisper in Persephone's ear.

"No!" They both said in shock.

"Yes, he went with Holli Would!" Pablo smirk happily, "That what that whore get."

"Wow." Wendy never knew princesses and heroine have problems.

"I know, honey." Miguel said, "Ohh, I hate that stuck up Cinderella and Aurora!"

"Ehhchk! Let's not forget Miss Jasmin and her manly acts!" Pablo laughs.

"What they do?"

"Well, Aurora acts so stupid. She is like whatevers. Cinderella is sweet but so Its-all-about-me thing going on. And Jasmin is such a control freak! She doesn't let her poor sexy husband have a break with his porn stash!"

"Aladdin have a porn stash!?" Persephone stood stunned.

"All men do, hun." Miguel said, "Well, straight men."

"You got that right." Wendy agreed.

"Why can't the villains kill the stuck ups!" Miguel spoke softly.

"Sweetie be careful."

"I'm for real. They act so rude toward us!" Miguel cried, "One of the princesses called us you people and guess who said that!"

"Snow White?" They said. The guys nodded.

"She scares me!" Miguel cried.

"I think who's a sweetie pie, Giselle." Pablo said while Miguel nodded.

"I love her, Ariel, Kida and Belle."

"They are the kindest princesses you ever met."

"I know Giselle." Wendy said remembering her, "Everyone loves her because of her transformation to the realie world and ours."

"She such a sweet heart."Miguel said.

"Even princesses are not perfect." Persephone said loving the talk of gossip.

"Yup."

"But you guys are way better princesses!" Miguel said.

"Were not princesses!" The girls said at the same time.

"SAy what!?"

"I'm a goddess married to a villain named Hades!" Persephone said

"I'm married to Captain James Hook!" Wendy said at the same time as Persephone.

"What?!" The two look at each other.

"Now I remember you! At the club!" Persephone pointed her chubby hands.

"Me too." Wendy said.

"Your husband got good taste in women!" Miguel commented, "If I was straight I would so date you guys."

"OMZ! I thought Hook married a Harlot!" Persephone mouth open in shock.

"He lied about that." Wendy shook her head, "He didn't want the villains to know he is married to an ex heroine."

"I'm sorry."

"Gosh, your husband is cra-cra!" Pablo shook his head, "Shaking my head!"

"It's alright. I just wish my husband understand my feelings toward all this." Wendy pouted.  
Persephone frowned at Wendy.

* * *

**In the Neverland... while the girls are having their messages...**

"Oh dear!" Smee saw Peter pan flying around while taking care of Scarlet. Little Scarlet wobbled around the ship.  
Smee ignore him since his job is to take care of Scarlet.

Then, something was odd, there was a large monster with tentacles around the ship. "Oh my god it's the Kraken!" Smee yelled making the crew pop up. Peter Pan saw the monster going around the ship!. He quickly flew in making the monster move away from the ship. Scarlet giggles loudly, "Pet-ta! Pe-ta!" Scarlet tiptoe on the plank while Smee fight off the monsters. Tinkerbell saw Scarlet walking the plank where the monsters mouth was. She flew in making Scarlet follow her. Smee saw Scarlet wobbling around the ship while the crew fight off the monster.

"Tink-ka! Tin-ka!" Scarlet followed the fairy. Until Peter Pan was caught by the monster's tentacles. Scarlet eyes widen at the boy. She ignore Tinkerbell heading toward Peter Pan. Tinkerbell pulled her away the plank. Peter Pan uses his knife to cut the Kraken's tentacles.

"Tinkerbell protect Scarlet." Smee said fighting off the tentacles. Tinkerbell nodded as she did her best to pulled Scarlet away the plank and Kraken...

* * *

**In the Underworld... at the same time...**

Pain and Panic were almost done until Cerberus came in with a huge mess. The dogs barked chasing the imps around. This cause the whole place to have a big mess. The imps run away from the three headed dogs. Thanatos was laughing away. They run every where in the room. The dogs had mud on their feet. The whole room was a disaster!

"Where gonna get roasted!?" Panic cried.

"I know." Pain yelled. They run around the room. Thanatos laugh so hard he bit his gums and started crying. They were far away from the Meeting so Hades couldn't hear them. Persephone's minions saw the dogs chasing the imps they went to help. they know Hades would kill them.

* * *

**At the Spa...**

After a few chats from Miguel and Pablo, Wendy and Persephone made their way to the Spa pool to relax and enjoy themselves. They had new bikinis on.

The princes and heroes sat next to there wives. "I was wondering maybe we could," Snow White kiss her husband, "have a ball later."

"That would be wonderful." Charming I said kissing her back.

"What's this?" Jasmin found Aladdin's playboy magazine under his pants.

"Um.. I don't know." Aladdin look away.  
Jasmin put her hands on her hips throwing the filthy magazine in the trash. Aladdin sighed.

Most of the men chuckled at the event, "Nice try." Prince Adam whispered. Aladdin shot a glare at the prince.

"Now, now," Aurora said hugging Prince Philip, "Aladdin is just horny that's all."

Hercules burst out laughing hugging Meg around. Aladdin felt embarrass by all this. Jasmin just huffed walking to get a glass of 'water' (vodka).

"Whoa, who are those two!?" Charming II gawked at two of the hottest females walking in the pool area.

Wendy and Persephone walk like two swim suit models; looking hot, sexy, and drop dead gorgeous! They walk with grace and beauty making the wind and sunlight hit them in the right angle, showing their true beauty. Many men stop what they were doing and gawk at the girls. They have the curves, the boobs, the hips, the legs, they look like playboy girls but with more pride and standards!

One guy kept walking and fell in the pool. Like other men. "That-that's Persephone! My aunt!?" Hercules said out loud.

"And that's... Wendy!" Snow White stood stunned how much Wendy grew after the last meeting. She was only a kid. She remember Wendy didn't want to be a heroine because of Hook. This was when Wendy was pregnant with her daughter.

"Oh my," Jasmin stood in shock at the two girls walking next to the bar, "Wendy changed."

"Heck yeah! She looks mhhhhhh foxy!" Aladdin bluttered it out! Which cause Jasmin to huff walking away.

Charming I and II mouths drop to the floor in shock at the two females. Unlike Jessica Rabbit she didn't care. She have the body but she knew the girls beat her.

Far from the heroes side, Wendy ordered another glass of her Ice Tea, "Mmm, I love this but I shouldn't drink as much as I should."

"Why?" Persephone asked as she drink her Pomtini.

"My baby!" Wendy said, "I still breast feed her."

"Ohh, because you guys live in Neverland?" Persephone asked. Wendy nodded.

"Yup, she is seven to tell you the truth! But, she is still a baby like." Wendy explain.

"Hmm."

"So? How is living with Hades?"

"Life is not boring with that god." Persephone smiled.

Wendy giggled, "I see. And that includes the bed!"

"You better believe it." The goddess said, "How about you and the captain?"

"Same." Wendy smiled brightly, "Sometimes I'm the Captain of the ship if you know what I mean." The two laughs out loud happily.

After they were finished with their relaxation. They left it was time to leave. They miss their husband and kids. They put on their clothing which was washed for being a Golden member. They had everything ready and had no perfection. Wendy never felt so relaxed and refreshed. Persephone felt soo stress free and wonderful. When they meet their husband their is gonna be a little celebration. They went to check out seeing the manger smiling.

"Had a wonderful day?" The manger smiled at the two girls.

"Yes." They smiled manger use their life-time cards scanning it.

"Hope you girls can come back soon." The manger smiled widely. They smiled when turn their heads they saw the Heroes and Heroine waiting for Hercules and Meg.

"Well, I had fun today." Wendy smiled at Persephone, "You are really fun to be with."

"Really? You thought I wasn't fun?" Persephone asked.

"No," Wendy face flushed, "I'm not use to making friends around my age since most thought I was foolish."

Persephone twisted her red lips into a smirk, "Your fun to be around too."

"Really?" Wendy smiled happily, "Maybe we could hang out like this again."

"I would love to hang out with you." Persephone said proudly. Wendy was about to speak until Peter Pan flew in with his clothes ripped, "Wendy! Wendy!"

Wendy look over in shock see Peter Pan all dirty, "Wendy!" He was breathing hard, everyone in the room look in shock at the boy. Hercules went over to help Peter Pan.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Wendy asked in shock her husband couldn't done this.

"Scarlet... Smee...Tinkerbell..."Peter Pan trying to get the words out, "Kraken!" Wendy eyes widen in shock at the last words.

"Kraken!?" Hercules stood in shock.

"Peter, you have to take me back to Neverland!" Wendy said splash water from a vase with flowers at the boy.

"Ok!" Peter Pan snapped, "We have to hurry!"

Wendy was about to go until she saw her new friend, "I have to go. Nice meeting you. Thanks for everything!"

"Wait," Persephone wave her hands which cause the orbs to spin around a golden bottled handing it to Wendy, "Here. This is for Scarlet and any kids you want. It'll help them grow up while living in Neverland!"

Wendy smiled, "Thank you." She hug Persephone, "Your a wonderful friend." Wendy quickly walk to Peter Pan letting him hold the bottle. Hercules grab her arm, "Let me help."

Wendy shook her head, "No, thanks. I could take care of this by myself." She took out a two saw silver stick from her brown pirate boots. The princess stood confused.

"_I'm a damsel_," Wendy push a small buttom which made a 'click' sound making the too silver sticks turn into two long sword, "**I'm in distress**," Wendy spinning them around putting them on her back in her two back straps, "**_I can handle it!_**" Charming I and II blew an impress whistled. Wendy went over to Peter holding the bottle. Letting the boy taking her to Neverland. Persephone smiled impress at the woman. She disappear in orbs couldn't wait to see her husband and baby boy but she had to make a few stops first.

"Whoa! What just happened!?" Prince Eric asked impress at Wendy's heroic act.

"I do not know." Prince Adam said in shock what just happened.

* * *

**In Neverland...**

Smee was fighting off the tentacles, "If only the Captain was here!" Tinkerbell pulled Scarlet out of the plank. Some how all hope was lost when Peter Pan left. On of the tentacles hit Tinkerbell making her hit on floor knocking her out. Smee saw Tinkerbell passed he quickly grab putting her in his hat. With that one act the Kraken grab Smee by the waist. So far all the crew were capture. Scarlet giggled her way toward the plank. She wobbled seeing the large monster's mouth, "Whoa!" She chirped happily, "Big fishy!"

The little girl was wobbling around. Smee face turned pale when Scarlet fall forward off the plank laughing her way down. "Oh, the Captain is gonna kill us!" Smee cried. The pirates stood scared.

Then, a they saw Peter Pan holding Wendy who's holding Scarlet, "Mama!" Peter Pan put her down. Wendy quickly used one sword to cut the tentacle in half letting Smee go, "Here." She handed him Scarlet. Smee nodded holding the girl.

Wendy started cutting the tentacles of the monster. The crew were free fighting back. Wendy is the best like Captain Hook, all her training made her the best Captain's wife. She was born to hold a sword! She was fighting off with grace. After thinking about Hook. "Where is Hook?" She asked Smee. Tinkerbell woke up trying to help Peter pan.

"Well, he...he" Smee became nervous.

Wendy face turned paled, "He die!?"

"No." Smee just said it, "He went to the villains meeting and left me in charge taking care of the baby!" Smee hide in the cabin. Wendy stop fighting.

"Is this true, boys?" She said in a death serious tone to the crew.

The crew felt an odd vibe from the Captain's wife, full of angry and rage. They hugged together, " Ye-Yes, Miss Wendy!"

Wendy stood making her hands shake. She squeezes her sword handles tight in rage, " . To. The. Meeting?" The crews hug together in fright.

"He went to the meeting." Wendy repeated again. The Kraken stop feeling something odd at the female pirate.

"_He went to the meeting..._" She repeated in a strict voice, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell hide behind the flag.

**"He went to the meeting!" **She said it again with more death tone. Smee hide in the cabin.

**_"He went to the meeting!"_**She yelled which made her sword handles squish into thin toothpick.

**_"HE WENT TO THE MEETING!"_** Wendy scream so loud it made the whole land hear her! Wendy was so full of rage, she shot her swords at the Kraken. Both of them landed on one of the eye, making the Kraken cried in fury. It was about to attack until it saw the young female's face. It became scared and swam away. Wendy would murdered that monster if it attacked her. She was so mad.

"Miss Wendy?" Smee walk out the cabin with his legs started to shake really fast. Wendy walk over to the wooden wall and punch it. Which causes everyone to wince in fear. They stood in shock at Wendy's strength. She made a hole in the wall, "Take me to the meeting." Wendy said in a serious tone, "Now!" Smee holded putting Scarlet in her crib. They began flying off.

* * *

**At the meeting...**

"Okay we'll have a break." Maleficent said.

"Fin-unally!" Hades yawned filled with boredom. The witch fairy shot an icy cold glare.

"Darh-ling, tell us!" Cruella said to hook, "Are you with Grimhilde?"

Grimhilde wrap her arms around him, "Most certainly not!" James moved away from the Evil Queen.

"Come on, Hook!" Grimhilde look at her pocket mirror, "It's obvious your missing me. Why would you marry a harlot?"

Captain Hook rolled his eyes, "Why don't you date Jafar? You guys did it!" Captain Hook said out loud which cause the whole villains to gasp. Maleficent stood stunned at the comment.

"Hey, that was long ago," Jafar shot a cold glare, "Leave me out of your mess!"

"My mess!?" Hook yelled, "Hey, you wanted to dated her. Now have her!"

"It's obvious Jafar wants Maleficent," Scar rolled his eyes, looking at his paw.

Hades smirk happily at the drama, "This is my kind of meeting." He rub his hands together in excitement.

"I do not!" Jafar shot back in annoyance, "I have Hecate!" Maleficent felt like she wanted to vomit.

"Boys," Grimhilde smiled, "I know I'm the fairest of them all. It's okay fighting over me but Jafar I choose Hook." She hug Hook's arm again.

"Oh, for Allah's Sakes!" Jafar half rolled his eyes, "Like I wanted you! Your too stupid! And might I recall slutty!" Jafar had had it! He hated Grimhilde's stupidity.

"Now! Now!" Ursula try to calm them down, Grimhilde shot a death glare at Jafar, "Let's be adults!"

"No!" Grimhilde yelled, "Listen to me Jafar. I'm not slutty. Your the one who started it! Might I recall your full of B.S!"

Chernabog shook his head at the villains. They are acting so childish. "Come on! Grimhilde, Jafar got over you!" Yzma yelled.

"Right!" Kronk said then got it, "_Riight._"

"Hey! Since when it's about you old hag!" Grimhilde shot back at the old woman. Yazma give a nasty sneered at the Evil Queen.

"I'm the fairest of them all! I should get a man with class and fine riches!" She hug Hook's arm tighter.

Captain Hook pulled away, "Leave me alone, you cow!" He shot back, "Your nothing but a gold digger!"

"No, I'm not!" Grimhilde yelled. Hades laughed at the conversation this was getting good.

"Yes, you are!" Jafar back Captain Hook up, "You want so many things!"

"Please, most of the things are less then Cruella's ugly fur coats!" Grimhilde shot back.

Cruella gasp in horror. Ursula tried to calm down her friend, "Angelfish, relax."

"But, she just said ugly fur coats," Cruella's face turned red, "You little two timing kiss up! My coats are not ugly. they are fashionable unlike you less tasteful outfits making you look fat!"

Gaston snickered at the two , "Shut up, you idiot!" Grimhilde and Cruella shot back at Gaston, "Your too stupid to kill the beast!" Gaston growled at the Queen and the coat lovin' freak.

No sooner, everyone except Chernabog, Maleficent and Hades were in the arguments. Hades was laughing away. Maleficent was too annoyed by this foolishness, "SILENCE!" she snap slamming the staff on the ground. Everyone stood quiet at the witch response.

"Enough with this childishly act!" Maleficent yelled, "I'm sick of hearing this nonsense!"

"Your not the only one." Captain Hook mumbled.

"Then, why didn't you stand up for yourself!" Maleficent said coldy.

"I'm not like you!" Captain Hook became annoyed with the witch/fairy, "I rather go home and-" Clayton cut him off, "and fuck your harlot."

Many snickered at the comment. Hook glared hard at the hunter, "Yeah, So would unlike your wishing you tap Jane."  
Hook smirk at Clayton's rage.

Hades laugh so hard, "Hahahaha! That was a good one Hooky."

"Enough!" Maleficent shouted.

"One question!" Cruella asked, turning to Hook, "Are you really married with Wendy?"

Captain Hook face turned paled, every villain look at the Captain straight in the eyes. Maleficent hated the idea of a villain marrying a heroine. It wasn't right. "No!" Hook lied, "Like I would married Wendy!"

"Be serious Hook!" Maleficent said in a death tone, "You can't lie about this." The villains leaned over.  
Everyone knew when Hook gotten married he changed to a different man. He shaved his 5'o clock shadow, something with his head changed maybe because he was hit with it too much, his dark eyes started to turned to his normal forget-me-not colored. When Hook is mad his eye colors change into a dark color and everyone knew he was happy since his eyes said it all. Captain Hook became very good looking. He wasn't as crazy as he was before hearing a rumor about him dating a heroine named Wendy!

Captain Hook knew he had to tell the truth, "Well-" A young angry woman's voice ring in the room, **"HOOK!"** Everyone paused hearing the young woman's voice. James face turned to a paler color. His Wendy is upset.

Maleficent saw Hook and said, "Shan Yu. Gaston. Block the door!" Like she needed more drama.

"Miss Wendy! Don't go in there!" Smee shouted holding Scarlet.

Wendy couldn't believe it! Her husband said he would do his part! She was far to mad to let anything calm her down. She saw a large door with a sign said, "Meeting in Progress! Be warned or be dead!" She was far to mad about death. She kicked the door with a powerful force.

She saw two strong muscular men in front of her. She lean seeing her husband siting next to the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen hug Hook's arm which made Wendy snap in anger! She was about to walk in until Shan Yu stop her.

"Where you thing your going?" Shan Yu stopped the female in front of her.  
Gaston crosses his arms with a nod, "Yeah what he said!"

"I'm here to see my husband!" Wendy try to stay calm.

"Maleficent doesn't want any outsiders coming in. Now get lost!" Shan Yu hissed the words of disgust.

Wendy didn't move, "I came to see my husband." She said it again but more threatening.

"Okay!" Gaston grab her arm, "You should go back where you came from like the kitchen!" Shan Yu pushes Wendy back.

Wendy snapped at the two men. She kick Shan Yu in the stomach making him bend over. Wendy drop kick him on the head making the warrior hit his head on the ground. Wendy give an icy glare at Gaston, who step back. She punched him in the face then she kick his in the shin making the hunter fall on the ground in pain.

Everyone stood in shock at the heroine out burst. Their mouths drop on the floor. Hook knew Wendy would be mad but this mad! Oh no, he's dead. Wendy walk in stepping the two men's hand hard with her boots. She put her hands on her hips. She give everyone the same look as she did at the two men. Maleficent stood quiet seeing Wendy's high and mighty.

Wendy spotted Hook, "Why?" she asked the room was silent. The villains turned their heads to hook.

"Hello, dear." Hook said weakly.

"That wasn't the answered I wanted to hear!" Wendy was filled with rage.

Captain Hook, "Alright, I let Smee took care of Scarlet. I had to go to this meeting!"

Wendy nodded at the correct answered, "Oh? I only asked two things!"

"I know."

"Really?" Wendy asked, "Cause it sounds to me. That you broke my trust in you!"

"Look Wendy," Captain Hook began, "I told you I didn't want to bring Scarlet! I'm a villain for God's Sakes!"

"Hook!" Wendy walk over to Gaston's empty seat, "You broke my trust! You know what would've happened if I hadn't been on that ship at the right time."

"What Peter Pan came over fooling around with Scarlet because I heard you said that you want her to be friends with that stupid boy!" Hook shot back.

Wendy shot a glare at her husband, "No. You wished! While you were here! The Kraken attacked the ship!" Captain Hook stood in shock.

"Smee, Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell was fighting it off!" Wendy said, "Scarlet was wobbling around because Smee was too busy fighting the monster off! She almost fell in his mouth, Hook!"

Many villains stood quiet at Hook's wife soothing tone, "What happened?" Hook asked.

"Thank God she lives! I saved her since Peter Pan told me about the attack." Wendy said full of rage.

"And Smee told you about where I went?" James said.

Wendy nodded she was to upset to look at her husband, "Hook, take me home!"

"What?!" Captain James Hook asked.

"Take me home!" Wendy said in a serious tone.

"Wendy, I haven't finished the meeting!" Hook said.

Wendy snap at her husband, "I wasted my time coming down in this hell-hole!"

"Hey, Tartarus is on the right side, babe!" Hades commented.

Wendy ignore the god, "Whatever! Hook-" Hades shot back, "Hey, don't ignore me!"

Hades growled at the girl."Look, Babe!" Hades began, "I'm a god, ok! I can send ya to Tartarus if I want! So, don't ignore!" Hades flames turned red.

**"Hades!"** An angry goddess voice shook the Underworld. Persephone appear with bright orbs with an angry look at her face. Hades face frowned.

"Hey, Seph.'

"Don't you 'Hey Seph' me!" Persephone yelled, "I told you to clean the mess while I went to the spa!" Persephone look over seeing grab Hades chiton, "Your idiot husband is in trouble!"

Wendy grab her husband's red coat, "Yup, your idiot husband is in trouble, too?"

"Yup!" Persephone said in a serious tone.

Hades and Hook were both in troubled. "Come on, I think this meeting is over!" Wendy said, taking Hook with her.

"I think so!" Persephone pulled Hades' chiton.

They look at the villains, "Right?" The villains nodded.

"Good." They give an approval smirk.

"One question darh-ling!" Cruella asked, "Are you married to Hook?"

Wendy look at Hook who give him the don't-do-it look, "Why! Yes I am! And here is the ring to prove it!" Wendy show her diamond ring in front of the villains.

"Your married a heroine?" Clayton asked in surprised.

"No, ex heroine!" Wendy corrected the villain, " I'm not good nor bad. Now will you excuse us we have a long talk to get to and I'm sorry to ruin your meeting. But, when your married," Wendy mood change into her sweet innocent way, "it's impossible."

"I couldn't agree anymore." Persephone said.

Maleficent didn't mind Wendy's out burst it save the time of drama. In the end Wendy became respectful to them. "We better get going, dear." Wendy said to Hook.

"Yes, Wendy!" Captain Hook never felt so embarrass in his life.

"Ready to have a long talk, too. Sweet flames!" Persephone said in a serious tone.

Hades rub his neck, "Yes, Seph." They left with that. Wendy and Hook went off to the ship.

The villains stood in shock, "Well, that went better." Ursula spoken.

"I agreed!" Scar said, "Wendy wasn't all heroine as we thought."

"She obvious cares about her daughter then on the side she's on!" Jafar said, "Looks like she's like Persephone."

"You mean she's hot!" Dr Facilier said. Most of the male villains nodded in approval of the new comer's choice of words. Chernabog didn't approval with the comment.

"Well, yes." Jafar saw Maleficent giving him an are-you-serious look, "but, I mean she is neutral."

"Well, I'm fine with it." Cruelle said, "She doesn't bothered us. Since, when she did something to us instead of what happened now."

"Nothing." The group said.

"True," Maleficent said, "She is neutral. I guess we all can go home since this drama had been quiet tiring!" They villains left with that!

* * *

In the main room of the Underworld...

"Hades!" Persephone show him the mess in the room, "I told you to clean."

"Well, I asked the imps!" Hades spotted the imps hiding behind the goddess.

"Oh, don't you go blaming them. This was your job! I have ask to do this and you didn't it do it!" Persephone crosses her arms.

"Look, Seph. I'm sorry!" Hades give her his cute pout, "I know I didn't clean! I am a busy god."

"I am too! I have to be a wife, a goddess, and a mother!" Persephone began, "You are always leaving the chiton everywhere!"

"Look," Hades rub his neck, "I was looking for something."

"What?"

"This!" Hades took out his wedding ring, "I sort of.. misplaced it. I wanted to put it somewhere no one can get it."

"Hades!" Persephone rub her head, "why didn't ya tell me?"

"Because I thought you'll get mad! That's why I made a huge mess!" Hades look around the messy room. He snap his fingers making everything disappear and the room was sparkling. Thanatos was in his room sleeping.

" Hades, you still would have told me. I'm your wife." Persephone frowned, she hug Hades, "I do care you know."

"I'm sorry." Hades said giving a kissed on the lips.

"You promise you'll tell me next time!" Persephone purred.

"You bet I'll will!" he growled sexually kissing his wife. They started making out. The two disappeared in smoke and orbs going in their bedroom.

* * *

In Neverland...

Wendy was all ready calm down and she felt awful about embarrassing her husband like that. In front of all the villains! She sat on the bed wearing her nightie. She covered her face, "Oh my god. I feel awful!"

Captain Hook walk in the cabin. Scarlet was fast asleep. Wendy stood quiet, seeing Hook taking off his coat, "Oh, James! I'm sorry." She hug him tight, crying, "I shouldn't have done that. I was so upset and- and ohhhh Hook. You can do whatever you want with me!"

James turned around seeing his beauty wiping the tears off of her. James smiled at his wife and hug her back, "It's okay." Wendy lift up in confusion, "Look. I wasn't happy with your out burst but it save me from lying even more from the villains. I think they like you."

"So, that means..." Wendy said softly, "your not mad?"

"No, I would never be mad at you- well not right now," James joked, "but, you have the right to be upset. If you haven't fight back the Kraken we could've lost everything even Scarlet."

"You have ways with words," Wendy let Hook kissed her soft lips she tasted vanilla and lemon from her husband, "I love you, James."

"I love you, my beauty." He kissed her again, "So? You still want me to have daughter and father time?" Wendy look over at Scarlet who was fast asleep. She saw the golden bottled on her desk. She saw an golden card with a phone number on it.

She smirks, "No, not today! How about tomorrow?" James kissed her again.

"I like that."

"Besides, show me how a real captain works his magic in bed." Wendy lay on the bed very sexually and seductively.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" James Hook kisses his wife. Sooner, clothes flew around landing on the floor while the couple made love to each other in the starry night.

* * *

Author's Note: God! I finally finished! Sorry, for making Snow White like whatevers. I don't like her. She okay but yeah. And I picture Wendy to be hot not plain like the second movie. I sort of mix The Disney and the Live Action movie of Peter pan of James Hook bc he is good looking in the live action. This was a Merry Christmas Eve gift but whatevers Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy this! XD I really wanted to make yuri but I was nah... maybe later. Too tired.


End file.
